


You Were Gone

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	You Were Gone

You were gone. You had walked away from him and from all the promises of the future that had been spoken between the two of you.

You had disappeared from his life as quickly as you had come in to it. Just like his dad, just like his brothers, you left him.

Lucifer wasn’t angry at you and he knew he was to blame. He had held you, loved you, learned you, and lost you.

He broke the only promise you had ever asked him to make, he killed a human. When the man with a gun tried to rob you he reacted, knowing even as he felt the life slip from the man that you would never forgive him.

Turning to look at you, standing on the sidewalk in the black dress and heels you had bought for your anniversary date, he saw the horror on your face. You had just witnessed who he really was. You saw the destruction he could cause.

Wiping the blood from his face he reached for you, determined to at least try to stop what was happening but you backed away in fear, ended it on the spot.

When you kicked your shoes off and called for Castiel he could have demanded you listen to him, but instead he let you walk away.

He missed you. The way you whispered his name in the dark, the way your laughter rang like a choir of his siblings, and the way your fingers could run across his hand and ease the pain of his existence.

Lucifer had become a shell. An archangel too weak to defend himself. Without you his grace was fading. He was broken.

Sitting in the darkness he was lost in the memories of your smile, addicted to each one like a human craves a cigarette, when he heard someone praying for him.   
MFor a moment his heart leapt, but it wasn’t your voice.

Sam Winchester. “Lucifer…”

Lucifer turned off his angel radio before the younger Winchester could say anything else. He did not want to hear the Winchesters today. He had no desire to be bothered. He was going to drink the copious amounts of whiskey stockpiled in the kitchen until he forgot your name.

Darkness had fallen and a couple bottles of whiskey were gone before Lucifer realized it was silent, the usual chatter of angel radio muted. He thought about leaving it off but he still held hope that someday you would pray for him.

The first thing he heard when he turned it on was the overwhelming grief from his brother Castiel. It was a wailing sound in his head.

He knew you and Castiel were close and he felt an uneasy sensation whisper through his grace.

“Brother?”

“Lucifer? Where were you? We’ve…They’ve…Y/N….” Cas choked out.

Lucifer didn’t pay attention to anything more, flying to Castiel’s location. He glanced at the color of the wall and realized he had materialized in your bedroom, but it didn’t sound or feel right.

He looked over at the bed and saw you laying on the mattress, your clothes blood soaked and your skin grey.

He immediately understood what didn’t sound right, the steady rhythm of your heart was silent.

For a brief second he felt confusion before he understood. Sam’s prayer. You were dying and he had ignored the pleas for help.

It was his fault you were here. He could have saved you.

Kneeling at your side, he cupped your face as an ungodly sob tore from his throat. Outside a rain storm the likes of which had never been seen before hit Lebanon, Kansas.

He had failed you. Twice. You were gone because of him.

 


End file.
